


Love Isn't Easy - Open Heart

by GarnetSeren



Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [6]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, NOT a love triangle, Partnership, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: This is a collection of Ethan and Bryce one-shots (written with separate MCs), the summary for each 'chapter' can be found at the start of each page.1. Honest Hearts - Ethan/Naihm2. Answers - Bryce/Lina3. Forward - Ethan/Naihm4. Touch - Ethan/Naihm5. Chase - Bryce/Lina6. Doubts - Bryce/Lina
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636357
Kudos: 18





	1. Honest Hearts (Ethan/MC)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tornflames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornflames/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had not hastily tidied his already clean apartment, after more or less inviting her over when she'd text him. He hadn't missed her in the few days since he'd resigned, he hadn't almost phoned her half a dozen times... and he certainly didn't feel his pulse quicken when he heard a knock at his front door, signalling her arrival. He didn't almost hug her before he let her in, and he didn't grab the best bottle of scotch that he had in, and poured her a glass just because he remember what she liked to order whenever they shared a drink together after work. His fingers didn't twitch with aborted attempts to reach for her, his eyes didn't keep wandering to her distracting lips whenever the beautiful eyes weren't focused on his... and it didn't feel like his heart skipped a beat when he suddenly realised he was no longer her boss, opening up all the possibilities he'd never thought would be in their grasp.

He had not hastily tidied his already clean apartment after more or less inviting her over when she'd text him, and he had not exchanged the comfortable lounge wear he usually wore around the house for a nice but casual outfit. He hadn't missed her in the few days since he last saw her, he hadn't almost phoned her half a dozen times, he hadn't dreamt about finally telling her how he really felt about her, now he was no longer her Attending... and he didn't feel his pulse quicken when he heard a knock. After taking a calming breath, Ethan opened the door and couldn't help drinking in the sight of Naihm Murphy's glorious ginger hair, inquisitive green eyes and the smattering of adorable freckles over her porcelain pale skin. Her beautiful face was tipped up slightly to meet his gaze, and her distractingly full lips were pulled into a small smile. Though when he realised what she was wearing, Ethan couldn't help snorting in amusement.

“Did you join a cult?”

“A country club,” Naihm replied, in her enticing Irish accent.

“Same thing,” he stated, stepping aside to let her in.

“Really? And here I thought I just had to sign my soul away to the devil,” she retorted, before sobering and gently touched his arm. “I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner, how are you?”

He laughed bitterly, as he led the way into the open plan kitchen-living room. “You mean how has early retirement been... not as appealing as those investment adds make it out to be.”

Out the corner of his eye, Ethan watched as Naihm untied the jumper from around her shoulders, and unfastened the gaudy string of beads from around her throat; making the blue sports-casual dress she was wearing look a lot more flattering... though he still couldn't help thinking she looked so strange, so unlike his Rookie. Ethan frowned and shook the thought from his head, and was about to offer Naihm a glass of wine, before he remembered she surprisingly shared his love of scotch. So he grabbed the bottle he'd first opened at dinner, and poured two generous glasses from the half that remained as she came to stand beside him in the kitchen.

“I have a feeling this costs about as much as my rent,” Naihm stated, eyeing the label.

Ethan shrugged; it wasn't about the money, he just thought she'd enjoy it. “It sounds like you need one. I heard your preliminary hearing didn't go well.”

“It went as expected,” she replied, neutrally.

As she accepted the drink, Naihm leant back against the breakfast bar that divided the kitchen from the lounge, before giving the scotch a curious sniff. Her distraction gave Ethan a split second to study her and the tenseness of her posture was unmissable, as was the downturn of her usually smiling lips... or it was the Ethan at least. Naihm was normally so annoyingly optimistic, so bright and full of life. She was determined and clever, thought on her feet, she was sarcastic as hell but still utterly warm and approachable. She also called him out on his bullshit, which she'd been doing since the moment they met, and as much as he hated to admit it, Ethan actually loved it. She challenged him as much as he challenged her, and perhaps most shocking of all, she cared about him... cared for him. He knew she did. She'd been taking care of him since day one, when she forced him to buy a chocolate bar, met his eyes with an unwavering gaze and told him to treat himself occasionally. Even back then, her small act of kindness had meant more to Ethan than he let on, which had been an ongoing theme ever since. Honestly, he cared about her too... far more than was appropriate... and although he mostly tried to hide it, Ethan still liked occasionally being able to let her know. So he raised his glass to her in a toast.

“To early retirement... likely for us both,” he smiled, hoping he knew her and her sense of humour as well as he liked to think.

Naihm thankfully laughed and rolled her eyes, before taking a sip. “So if you know about the hearing, will you testify for me?”

“You have friends for that...”

The words slipped out before he'd properly thought them through, and Ethan genuinely felt awful when he watched Naihm wince before she looked anywhere but him. He hadn't meant it how it had sounded. He meant she had people who knew her better than he did... people who were _allowed_ to speak on her behalf. But as he took a thoughtful sip of scotch, Ethan wondered if maybe her hating him would be a good thing; not for him, obviously, but for her. If he pushed her away, maybe it'd stop her from being dragged down with him... since all he seemed to do was let down the people that mattered most to him.

“I thought we were friends,” she said, quietly.

“You were my intern, Murphy, one of many,” he replied, staring into the amber liquid in his glass to avoid her gaze.

“Not even Rookie...?” she murmured, sounding hurt, before setting down her glass and demanding: “Why are you suddenly being so cold? You know I'm a good doctor... _Ramsey_... you know you could help me.”

“No I can't,” he said, angrily. “I can save anyone except the people I give a damn about. Not Dolores. Not Naveen. Not you.”

Naihm heaved a frustrated sigh. “Look... I know you're hurting, Eth... Ramsey. I know you had your reasons for quitting, but you taught me not to.” She unexpectedly jabbed her finger at him. “So I'm fighting back, with or without your help. I would have just preferred if the person I thought was my friend could have had my back, like I've always had his.”

Frustrated, Ethan caught her offending hand, his fingers gently wrapping around her slender wrist as he pulled it away from his chest and held it down by their sides. His eyes searched her face, an uncomfortable weight settling in his gut. If he was being honest with himself, Ethan was hurt that Naihm could think he wasn't a hundred percent in her corner, which was the moment he realised he couldn't handle it if she hated him. She was far too important, she always had been, but with Dolores gone and Naveen dying, Naihm was all he had left. The only person worth caring about. The only person who still... bizarrely... cared more about him as a person, than the fact he was _the_ Doctor Ethan Ramsey.

“Don't you think I'd help you if I could?” he snapped, slamming down his empty glass.

“Then why?” Naihm demanded, glaring at him fiercely, though surprisingly not shaking off the loose hold he still had on her wrist.

“I already told Harper I wanted to testify for you and she refused,” he grit out. “She said I'm too bias, and you know what? She's right! So stop asking. I don't work there any more, and soon neither will you.”

“You're an asshole, Ethan. You know that?” she shot back, shockingly without venom. “You could have just _told_ me that first, instead of being a jerk and trying to push me away.”

He didn't have a reply to that, so he just stared at the faint lipstick mark Naihm's lips had left on her discarded glass, though he couldn't help looking at her when she gave a weary sigh.

“What's going on in that brain of yours?” she asked.

There was a million and one thoughts clouding his mind, but when Ethan opened his mouth, all that came out was: “I'm not your boss any more, and that means... that means...”

Naihm looked at Ethan, really looked at him, and her heart broke a little. She hadn't noticed before but the bags under his usually gorgeous blue eyes looked like bruises, his normally perfectly groomed stubble was longer, his thick brown hair looked liked he'd been running his hands through it constantly. He looked utterly exhausted. However, what was more concerning was the fact that even though he didn't appear to be drunk, Naihm was under no illusion that Ethan had been drinking long before she contacted him earlier; she felt like such a bitch for not texting or calling him sooner, even if it'd only been three days since he quit, and she'd been distracted trying to prepare for her hearing. She cared about Ethan so much... far more than she knew she should. At first it had been purely platonic, but over time it had morphed into something, something more. However, her overriding thought when it came to Ethan Ramsey... no matter how infuriated she got with him... was always that the man needed a bloody hug. A huge one. So Naihm sighed and leant forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder. She didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. Because even though he wasn't her boss any more, Naihm was pretty sure Ethan wouldn't have brought up 'them' if he was sober... at least not like this. So she twisted her wrist out of his gentle hold, before simply wrapping him in a hug.

“Oh... Ethan...” she breathed, holding him close.

“I want you... you have no idea how much I've wanted you...” he replied, tentatively hugging her back.

“You've been drinking,” she replied, gently.

“I'm not drunk,” he argued.

“Even so... you've been drinking,” Naihm repeated, pulling back to look at him in the eye. “I refuse to be a regret, especially yours.”

“You could never be,” Ethan replied, reaching up to lightly caress her cheek.

“I'd prefer to test that theory in the morning when you're fully sober,” she admitted, offering a small smile.

Ethan refused to meet her gaze as he took a step away from her. “If you're not interested any more, I understand. We both know I'm not the doctor you thought I was...”

“Oh, Ethan... no, it's not like that,” Naihm assured, gently catching his hand to stop his retreat. “You know I care about you, I have for a long time. But apart from not wanting to be a regret, I don't want to take advantage of you... and before you argue, you _have_ been drinking, A mhuirnín. Whenever we've talked about 'us', you've said we can't and I've always respected your reasons. This is such a one-eight that I can't help worrying it's the alcohol talking. If we cross that line, I want there to be no doubts between us _and_ make sure we can both remember every second of it.”

“Being with you is something I could never forget,” Ethan replied, as he carefully tucked some of her ginger locks behind her ear. “But you're right. I'd want it to be as special as you are.”

Naihm tilted her head to press a soft kiss to his palm, touched by what he'd said. “I could still spend the night, if you want... and if you could lend me something to sleep in.”

“Would you really be comfortable with that?” he asked, sounding surprisingly hopeful.

“I trust you, Ethan. You know I do,” she smiled. “And I think both of us could do with some comfort.”

His eyes searched her face, presumably trying to reassure himself that she was being genuine, before he almost tentatively took her hold of her hand, their fingers lacing together as he led her to his bedroom. She accepted his offer of a shower, and didn't argue when he gave her use on his en-suite whilst he used his guest bathroom; the Henley style top he leant her was ridiculously soft, though since it barely skimmed her thighs, Naihm kept her underwear on as well. However, despite the strangeness surrounding their situation, she couldn't ignore the tiny thrill of excitement she felt as she French braided her wet hair. She cared a great deal about Ethan, and even though they'd only kissed twice... once in Miami and then at the Opera when she'd been an emotional wreck and not thinking straight... Naihm knew they shared a genuine connection. Despite the less than ideal circumstances, she was looking forward to spending the night in his arms, and smiling to herself, she stepped back into his bedroom just as Ethan returned from the bathroom. He smiled at her softly, even though his gaze immediately fell to her bare legs, so she used his distraction to admire the toned expanse of his chest and the way his lounge pants sat low on his hips. When she met his gaze again, Naihm didn't begrudge Ethan the smirk he now directed at her, she just rolled her eyes playfully, before happily slipping into bed alongside him once he'd turned off the lights, cuddling close when he curled an arm comfortingly around her shoulders. He lay on his back, presumably staring up at the ceiling, even though his free hand rest on top of hers, that rested over his slightly racing heart. Unable to help herself, Naihm nuzzled her nose along his jawline; she could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

“What's wrong?” she asked, gently tilting his face to look at her through the darkness.

“I can't help feeling like I failed you,” he answered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “When I first read your application to Edenbrook, I saw the most incredible potential, and when I met you... I knew I'd been right. I knew you had it in you to be a brilliant doctor, if you just had someone to push you and challenge you, the way Naveen did for me. But I let you down, I tried not to let myself fall for you...

“You didn't let me down,” she interrupted, her tone soft and gentle.

Ethan sighed. “I did. I wanted to make you the best doctor you could be...”

Naihm leant up to press a tender kiss to his unresisting lips, effectively halting his self-flagellation. She _hated_ how hard Ethan was being on himself, she hated he'd seemingly forgotten he constantly supported her in his own uniquely brusque way. Naihm understood that he was still grieving for Dolores, that he was beginning to grieve for Naveen. She understood he was struggling to come to terms with the fact he couldn't save his friends' lives, that he was frustrated he couldn't help her with the hearing. She understood that the constant pressure Ethan put himself under, coupled with the regular demands of their job had gotten too much to handle on top of the unwarrented guilt he felt, but she couldn't let Ethan add anything more to the list of supposed 'failures' he'd created for himself.

“You did. No matter what happens... you did, and I'll always be thankful for that,” Naihm smiled, pressing another soft kiss to his lips. “I don't regret _anything_ that's happened since I came to Edenbrook, least of all you.”

Ethan sighed, before rolling on to his side and pulling her closer. “Are you ready for the hearing?”

“I honestly have no idea,” she admitted, burying her face against his warm chest. “Will you be there? Even though you can't testify?”

“Do you want me there?” Ethan asked, gently tilting her face up until their eyes meant through the gloom.

Naihm swallowed passed the sudden lump in her throat, and not trusting her voice not remain steady if she spoke, she simply nodded.

“Then I'll be there,” he promised, resting his forehead against hers. “Just... don't give up, Rookie. Don't you dare give up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naihm is pronounced Neev  
> A Mhuirnín is Irish Gaelic for My Darling


	2. Answers (Bryce/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the end of yet another house party, and Bryce tried to make himself useful. With everyone else left or gone to bed, it was just the two of them puttering about cleaning up, and he let his gaze wandered over her beautiful face and gorgeous figure. She'd been a glorious distraction ever since the first moment he'd laid his eyes on her, but since that first fateful time when she'd invited him to spend the night, Bryce had known he was a goner... not that he'd ever said anything to her. He was good for a bit of fun, a quick fling, a dirty little secret... he wasn't anyone's choice for something long term. People didn't want HIM, just what he could do for them. But then she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, and pressed a soft kiss behind his ear; making Bryce wonder... hope... that maybe this time would be different.

It was the end of yet another house party at Adalina Perez' shared apartment, and as usual, Bryce was trying to make himself useful by collecting up the recycling. He was the only guest left, like always, and even her flatmates had all disappeared into their own rooms, which left him alone to admire her caramel skin, deep chocolate eyes, and her dark brown hair that faded to a vivid red at the ends; hair he knew felt like silk against his fingers. So whilst he filled another bag with empty cans and pizza boxes, Bryce kept letting his gaze wandered over her beautiful face and gorgeous figure. She'd been a glorious distraction since the first time he laid his eyes on her, he'd been hooked since that first kiss... after she'd utterly trounced him at darts... but since that first fateful time when she'd invited him to spend the night completely unabashed, Bryce had known he was a goner. Not that he'd ever said anything to her. But he came whenever she called, always trying to watch what he said in case he jeopardised the 'friends with benefits' thing they had going on, by being too honest... to invested. But every time he stole a few minutes alone with her at the hospital, invited her out on not-dates, or even lingered behind at the end of a party hoping she hadn't gotten bored of him just yet, Bryce knew he was setting himself up for a fall. He was good for a bit of fun, a quick fuck, a dirty little secret... he wasn't anyone's choice for something long term. He knew that, it had been that way since high school, things weren't suddenly going to change is Adalina was a nicer person than the type that usually caught his eye... but then a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, jolting Bryce out of his thoughts.

“Think we're just about done cleaning up, Lina,” he smiled, glancing over his shoulder at her.

“Thanks again, but remember you don't have to do this,” she murmured, her rich Puerto Rican accent threatening to make him shiver pleasantly. “I don't invite you over just so you can help me clean up at the end.”

“I told you before, messes follow me around for some reason, I'm pretty good at cleaning them up,” he deflected, not wanting to admit he just wanted to spend a little more time with her.

Adalina chuckled softly, before pressing a soft kiss behind his ear. “Are you staying tonight?”

“How can I say no to you, beautiful,” Bryce smirked, turning in her arms. “Especially with how stunning you look moaning my name.”

She rolled her eyes, playfully. “You're incorrigible, but...” Adalina cut herself off to hide her yawn. “Sorry. I'm just... _exhausted_.”

“So... you're just wanting to cuddle?” he asked, his heart suddenly racing at the implications.

Adalina gave him a curious look. “You... _do_ know you're not just a booty call, right? I thought I made it clear that this means something to me.”

Bryce barely resisted the urge to gape at her. “It... does?”

“Look, if this has just been a fling to you, that's fine. No hard feelings,” she smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes as she took a step away. “I know we never discussed what we were, but I'm not into the whole 'friends with benefits' thing. I thought this was going somewhere and if it's not, I'd rather end it now so we can at least remain friends.”

He gently captured her hands, halting her retreat as his gaze searched her beautiful face; but when Adalina's only reaction was to give him a small smile, Bryce knew she actually... amazingly... meant it. He raised a hand to carefully cupped her cheek, his thumb lightly tracing her lower lip before he leant in and pressed a tentative kissed her soft lips.

“Lina, you are something else,” he murmured, when he slowly pulled away. “You're gorgeous, you're stunningly beautiful. You're kind, compassionate, you fight for what you believe in. You're a great doctor, you're the best medical intern in the hospital... you're better than most surgical interns too. I just... are you _sure_ you want this?”

She simply stared at him for a moment, just long enough to make Bryce start to worry he'd been too honest with his feelings... because whilst he had no reservations about his skills as a surgeon or his good looks, he had a pretty shitty history when it came to romance.

“El idiota,” she said, smiling fondly.

Adelina didn't give him time to reply, before her hands grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close; though with the speed she'd yanked him to her, Bryce honestly hadn't expected the utterly tender way she kissed him. A noise that wasn't quiet a moan and wasn't quite a sob stuck at the back of his throat, as Adalina draped her arms over his shoulders, her fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. Their tongues began a languid yet thorough dance, and Bryce wrapped his arms securely around her waist, anchoring her to him. He could smell the heady vanilla scent of her perfume, and tasted a hint of the cola she'd insisted on sticking to all night... reaffirming the fact that Adalina had been one hundred percent sober when she'd stated he meant more to her than just a fling. So Bryce felt almost giddy when he pulled back, relieved and elated that he hadn't been the only one emotionally invested for once. His chest heaving as he leant his forehead against hers, and he couldn't stop grinning when she simply stated:

“I have been from the start.”


	3. Forward (Ethan/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after two months of no contact, her breath had still caught in her throat at the unexpected sight of Ethan. She'd taken a moment to look over him, taking in his new look and the beard he'd grown, before she'd faked the brightest smile she could manage and welcomed him back. But now they were sat close together around the still crackling fire pit, in the surprisingly tranquil beer garden, she couldn't help reaching over to rest her hand over his; her heart constricting when Ethan twisted his hand so he could run his thumb over her knuckles. Sighing quietly, she rested her head on his shoulder, screwing her eyes shut to hold back the tears that pricked her eyes. As glad as she was to see him again, it hurt... and with Ethan's reservations, she didn't have a clue where they could go from here that wouldn't cause them more pain. However, she cared about him too much to simply walk away, and she wished there was a way for them to move forward... together.

Even after two months of no contact, Naihm's breath had still caught in her throat at the unexpected sight of Ethan, when he'd strolled into the beer garden. Sienna and Elijah had flashed her almost identical, sympathetic smiles just before she'd plastered on a fake grin when she'd welcomed him back. Though the moment Ethan headed inside the bar, Bryce had wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and whispered encouragingly: “He's an idiot, but you look extra amazing, so he's definitely beating himself up.” Naihm had huffed a watery laugh, but had stuck close to her friends for the remainder of the night. However, when he caught her eye just before they all headed out, she couldn't leave him sitting alone in the now empty bar, so after bidding her friends goodnight... and receiving extra tight hugs from both Bryce and Sienna... Naihm joined Ethan at the bar, perching on the barstool beside him like she'd done on too many nights to count.

“Rook... er... Naihm. Sorry. Force of habit,” he apologised.

She gave him a genuine smile as she regarded him. “Just between you and me, I don't mind the nickname... though I'll deny it if anyone else asks.”

He huffed a small laugh. “My lips are sealed.”

She took a moment to look over him, taking in his new look of dark jeans, white t-shirt and trendy dark green jacket. The new look really suited him, as did the beard he'd grown. Honestly, Naihm's fingers twitched to graze along it, or card through his thick chestnut hair... and the fact his striking blue eyes were just as easy to get lost in as they always were, wasn't helping her compulsion. So to try give her hands something to do, Naihm pulled off the fabric tie she wore around her wrist, and twisted her hair up into an impromptu low bun, whilst stating:

“Looks like we've got ourselves a brand new Ethan Ramsey.”

“This jacket had been through a lot with me,” he replied, sounding a little defensive as he almost self-consciously smoothed his hands down the unzipped jacket.

“Hey, I'm not judging,” Naihm smiled. “As much as I liked the cosy sweater, I'm loving the new look.”

Ethan actually grinned at her. “Duly noted. And the beard?”

Naihm blinked in surprise, genuinely shocked he seemed to actually care what she thought. “Well... everyone will miss your famous jawline.”

He looked at he with utter horror in his blue eyes. “My... what?!”

Unable to help it, she burst out laughing whilst absent-mindedly placed a placating hand on his forearm. “I'm teasing, don't worry. But you know the beard suits you, Ethan. You look really good.”

“So do you,” Ethan complimented, glancing down at her hand with a small smile on his lips, before he met her gaze again. “Why don't we move outside? It'll be Winter before we know it. Might as well enjoy the weather whilst we can.”

“That sounds nice,” she agreed, hopping down from her stool.

“You want a drink?” he asked, already leaning over the bar.

She studied him for a moment before nodding. “Whatever you're having.”

They both knew each other well enough to know that meant Scotch, and Naihm wasn't terrible surprised when Ethan just grabbed a bottle, before letting Reggie know what he'd taken; she'd never asked how it had happened, but she'd shared enough after-work-drinks with Ethan to know the bar owner considered him a friend. So shaking her head fondly, Naihm grabbed two glasses from the side before following Ethan out into the now tranquil beer garden, where they took seats close together around the still crackling fire pit.

“I can see why you like it here,” she stated, smiling gently.

“Because no one's annoying me?” Ethan replied, flashing her a grin.

Naihm chuckled softly. “You're stealing my lines... but I was actually going to say because it's peaceful. I like it.

They fell into easy conversation after that, just as they always had... despite the two months of radio silence since she'd had from him... and Ethan's praise still pulled a small smile to her lips; a warmth blooming in her chest when he complimented her courage. Though when she tried to return the favour about his work in the Amazon, Ethan sighed and stared into the amber liquid of his scotch, making her frown.

“... that wasn't bravery,” he told her, quietly.

Her heart suddenly began to race, and Naihm couldn't help wondering if Sienna had been right, when she'd originally suggested that Ethan was leaving because he was struggling to remain professional after their 'night' together. Naihm hadn't believed her at the time, mostly because she couldn't get passed the empty feeling at the pit of her stomach whenever she thought about Ethan no longer being around. She'd felt really alone the past two months, even with all her friends surrounding her, since the only person who knew the truth about her and Ethan was Bryce; mostly because he'd found her crying in a supply closet the day Ethan had announced he was going to the Amazon. Bryce had been her rock since then, becoming her best friend and her biggest source of moral support... as well as the person who encouraged her to think about what she'd say to Ethan once he returned. So now it was just the two of them, and knowing they had to work together tomorrow, Naihm decided it was better to say her piece sooner rather than later.

“Ethan... why didn't you contact me?” she asked, starring into the smouldering fire. “I had no word from you for two months... after everything that happened between us.”

“Everything that happened between us is exactly why I didn't contact you,” he replied, quietly. “Naihm... if we're going to work together on the diagnostics team, we need a fresh start. Your professional development is too import to jeopardise with whatever... whatever we had together.”

Tears pricked her eyes as she let out a shaky breath, hurt that he was making a decision like this for both of them, without even talking to her first. “No.”

“No?”

“No,” she repeated, tilting her head to look up at the sky, refusing to let the tears fall. “Not unless you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to kiss me again.”

“It has nothing to do with want,” Ethan stated. “I can't. And if I give a damn about you, I _won't_.”

Naihm barely resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands. “I... respect your decision. Or most of it, anyway. I don't like it, I don't agree with it, and I'm not happy you didn't think to even talk to me about it first... but if you really feel like we can't see what we could be together, I respect that. But I refuse to pretend you aren't my friend, Ethan. If nothing else, after everything we've been through together, you _are_ my friend. Just because you didn't contact me for two months doesn't mean I wasn't worried about you every single day, just because you don't feel like we can be together doesn't change the fact you're one of the most important people in my life... or don't my feelings mean anything to you? Doesn't my opinion matter?

There was no mistaking the obvious pain in his eyes... or the longing... when she glanced at him when he muttered: “Damn it, Naihm! You know that's not true. But how am I supposed to push you to be everything you can be, if I...”

“Because you're my friend,” she interrupted, saving them both from the pain of whatever he was about to confess. “If nothing else, you're my friend and I'd be honestly insulted if you stopped trying to push me... if anything, I expect you to push me _harder_ because you care, not take it easy on me. I fully expect that there's going to be times we're frustrated with each other, where you shout at me, where you'll make me feel like I want to quit.... again.” She pointed a finger at him when he went to open his mouth. “You've made me cry in so many supply closets this passed year, it's unreal. You're an asshole Ethan, but that's never stopped me caring about you. The first night we ever shared a drink together, you told me to never bring my work home with me and I took it to heart. I've never held anything that happened at work against you... because you're my friend, and I know you're pushing me to be the best doctor I can be. I honestly appreciate that... even if I could happily wring your damn neck half the time, you make me strive to be a better doctor.”

Ethan huffed a surprised laugh, though his following smile was shockingly soft, like he was touched by what she'd said. So after a moment's hesitation, Naihm reached over and rested her hand over his; her heart constricting when he twisted his hand so he could run his thumb over her knuckles. They sat together, simply holding hands for several long minutes, whilst they sipped their Scotch and listened to the quiet country music that was still filtering outside from the bar's jukebox.

“I'm looking forward to working with you again,” Ethan admitted, almost cautiously.

“I was,” Naihm replied, truthfully. “But now I'm worried I'm going to spend the next two years with you giving me the cold shoulder.”

“I won't, he assured, lightly squeezing her hand.

Sighing quietly, Naihm rested her head on Ethan's shoulder, screwing her eyes shut to hold back the tears that pricked her eyes again. It upset her knowing he wasn't willing to give them a chance, but it hurt a lot more to think she'd nearly lost his friendship. He really was one of the most important people in her life, and her breath stuttered when she felt the small smile on his lips, as he pressed a gentle kiss for her forehead.

“If I wasn't a junior doctor, would you want to try?” Naihm asked, before she could bite back the question.

Ethan thankfully didn't try to play dumb. “It's never been a matter of _want_ , but yes. I'd have less reservations if your residency was finished.”

“I'd be willing to wait,” she stated, quietly.

He sucked in surprised breath, his hand squeezing hers as if he was trying to ground himself. “I couldn't ask you that.”

“You didn't,” Naimh pointed out, looking up at him. “Two years isn't that long... and trust me, you're not a passing fancy Ethan. I know our feelings could change in that time, but if you wanted to, I'd be happy to wait to try with you... as long as we promised to be open and honest with each other if our feelings did change.”

Ethan looked at her, seemingly utterly stunned, before a small smile pulled at his distracting lips, and reached up with his free hand to gently stroked her cheek. “We'll be okay. We'll make it work.”

Naihm gave his fingers a reassuring squeeze, feeling lighter than she had since the day he'd left her bed, and offered him a smile smile. “I know.”


	4. Touch (Ethan/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ethan had gone back to the diagnostics room despite having clocked out hours ago, he certainly hadn't expected to find her asleep on the couch. It was obvious she'd keeled over from pure exhaustion while researching their current case, and whilst Ethan couldn't fault her dedication, he worried about her health. So he knelt down beside the sofa and lightly stroked her cheek to coax her awake, and couldn't help the adoring smile he gave her, when she finally blinked at him with sleepy confusion. Unable to help it, he leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, because even though he couldn't admit it out loud, Ethan wanted her to understand just how much she meant to him.

Naihm stirred as something gently stroked her cheek. She frowned slightly, her eyes stubbornly refusing to open and a small sound of protest caught in the back of her throat, as a warm voice quietly called her name. Something light brushed her cheek again, and again, but on the third swipe her groggy mind finally realised it was a thumb; someone was gently stroking her cheek to try and rouse her.

“Naihm, darling, time to wake up.”

Another quiet noise of protest caught in her throat, but she forced her stinging eyes to blearily open, though it took several attempts to blink away the sleep haze before Ethan's handsome face unexpectedly swam into focus.

“Easy now, Rookie,” he smiled, affection clear in his voice. “Feel like sitting up?”

When Ethan had gone back to the diagnostics room despite having clocked out hours ago, he certainly hadn't expected to find Naihm asleep on the couch; slumped to side in an uncomfortable looking manner, a medical text book precariously perched on her knee and looking like it was about to fall at any moment, with several more journals scattered on the coffee table and the sofa beside her. It was blatantly obvious she'd keeled over from pure exhaustion while researching their current case, and whilst Ethan couldn't fault her dedication, he worried about Naihm's health. So he turned the lights down in the hope she wouldn't be blinded the minute she woke up, before he crossed the room to kneel down in front of her and took a moment to carefully slip the text book for her lax grasp, before gently brushing some of her ginger waves from her beautiful face. It bothered him to see how far she was pushing herself, but as much as he wanted her to rest, Ethan knew Naihm would regret falling asleep in the position she had, so he lightly stroked her cheek in the hopes of gently coaxing her awake. She eventually stirred, and Ethan couldn't help thinking she looked utterly adorable when her gorgeous green eyes blinked open, letting her regard him with sleepy confusion. The urge to lean forward and press a tender kiss to her lips was almost overwhelming, but he distracted himself with helping her slowly sit up instead, but the moment Naihm winced in pain, Ethan's hands were immediately reaching for where she'd grabbed.

“Allow me?” he asked, quietly.

Touched by his offer, Naihm slowly lowered her hands from her neck, letting Ethan check her over with gentle hands, before he started to unexpectedly message her protesting muscles. Her eyes fluttered shut and a contented sigh escaped her lips before Naihm could even think to bite it back, but Ethan's warm hands felt so good as he expertly worked the kinks out of her neck.

“Does anywhere else hurt?” he asked, his tone low and intimate.

“My side,” she admitted, blinking her tired eyes open again.

Smiling softly, Ethan surprisingly helped her shuffle forward to the edge of the sofa, and whilst he wrapped an protective arm around her upper back to keep her steady, his free hand lightly drifted down her side until he reached the hem of her blouse, where he waited for her nod of agreement before his hand slipped beneath; his warm palm smoothing up her aching side before his fingers began to knead the muscles. Another pleased sign slipped out, but Naihm couldn't help it... it felt so good feeling the tension and pain slowly ebbing away. Without thinking she raised her hand to cup Ethan's face, her thumb lightly stroking over his beard as she gave him a thankful smile.

“You never told me why you suddenly started wearing glasses,” Naihm mused, lightly brushing her fingers against the maroon frames.

Ethan huffed a laugh, slightly surprised at her thinly veiled question. “My contacts weren't practical in the Amazon, I guess I just got used to wearing them again.”

“I miss you,” she stated, her gaze suddenly the most focused it had been since he'd woken her.

He let his hands drift from her body, lightly stroking down her arms until he could lace their fingers together, before he admitted: “I miss you too.”

“A Mhuirnín,” Naihm murmured, resting her forehead against his.

“What does that mean?” he asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him after all this time.

“My darling.”

Without a word, Ethan leant up to press a gentle kiss to her forehead; hoping she wouldn't notice the tears welling when he sat back to look at her again.

“We'll be okay,” she whispered, echoing his words from the other day.

He mustered a smile as he gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze. “I know.”


	5. Chase (Bryce/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd been so surprised when Bryce suggested a quiet stroll through the park before heading home, that she hadn't actually believed him at first... they'd never done anything so stereotypically 'coupley' before. Walking through the park at night had been a surprisingly romantic and cliché suggestion from Bryce, far removed from how they usually spent time together, but since they'd barely seen each other outside of work in the last two months, she wasn't going to question it. Though when he suddenly suggested going skinny dipping in the Charles River, she wasn't even remotely surprised; but that didn't mean she was stupid enough to actually join him.

She'd been so surprised when Bryce suggested a quiet stroll through the park before heading home, that she hadn't actually believed him at first. In all the time they'd been seeing each other, they'd never done anything so stereotypically 'coupley' before, but since they'd barely seen each other outside of work in the last two months, Adalina wasn't going to question it. She loved spending time with Bryce, and after finally discussing the fact they were both emotionally invested in their relationship, she was certainly enjoying the changes it had brought; like the coffee he bought her if they both had the morning shift, the kisses he planted on her cheek if they ended up in the doctor's lounge at the same time, the way he now draped his arm around her shoulders when they were hanging out with their friends, and even something as simple as holding hands whilst they walked down the street together. Honestly, Adalina didn't think she'd ever get tired of the smile Bryce gave her whenever she showed him affection in public, but since they hadn't had any quality time together lately, she'd jumped at the chance to be alone together. Walking through the park at night had been a surprisingly romantic and cliché suggestion from Bryce, though when he suddenly suggested going skinny dipping in the Charles River, Adalina wasn't even remotely surprised.

“You're gonna come with me, right? You're not gonna steal my clothes and make me walk home in my underwear?” he grinned.

Adalina just smirked. She hadn't been thinking of doing that, but now that he'd mentioned it, it _was_ an awfully tempting idea. So she waved Bryce on, letting her gaze roved unabashed over his gorgeous body as he stripped down to his boxers. He raised an eyebrow at her, so Adalina made a show of pinning up her red tinted hair, before slowly shrugging her jacket off her shoulders. Bryce's grin widened before he took a backward step into the river, though the moment he turned to try check he wasn't about to step on anything in the dark water, Adalina rushed forward and grabbed his clothes and shoes, before racing back through the park. Somewhere behind her she heard Bryce's startled shout, which was quickly follow by his rich laughter, and when she glanced over shoulder, Adalina saw he was already running after her.

“Lina! Get back here!” he shouted, still grinning.

Laughing, she raced towards the trees with Bryce hot on her heels, so it wasn't long before he managed to grab her around the waist and playfully tackled her to the floor; somehow twisting so she landed on top of him, rather than the other way around. Adalina grinned as she straddled his waist and pinned his hands to the ground, making Bryce smirk up at her expectedly, whilst his clothes lay scattered in the grass beside them.

“Seems you're still at my mercy,” she chuckled.

“You say that like it's a bad thing,” he retorted.

Adalina leant down and pressed a lingering kiss to Bryce's lips, though when his tongue traced along the seam of her lips, she pulled back teasingly. She bumped her nose against his playfully, before letting go of his hands to toss him his clothes... or most of his them at least, since whilst Bryce tugged on his jeans and shirt, Adalina used his distraction to shrug out of her jacket so she could pull on his jumper. It was ridiculously soft and smelt like his cologne, but utterly drowned her; she loved it. And if they way Bryce smiled at her when he noticed was any indication, he was also enjoying her wearing his jumper too.

“Stealing my stuff?” he smirked.

“I need it more,” Adalina replied.

Bryce captured her hand and gently tug her onto his lap. “Oh?”

She gave a hum of acknowledgement, as she draped her arms over his shoulders. “I need it to wear to bed when you're not around.”

“Seriously?”

Adalina gave an embarrassed shrug. “I've miss you lately.”

“You. Are. The. Cutest. Thing,” Bryce stated, in between kisses, before resting his forehead against hers and grinning. “And I've missed you too, Lina.”


	6. Doubts (Bryce/MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room spun and Bryce wobbled on his bar stool, where he hadn't be sat drowning his sorrows since he walked in and saw her with Ethan. Again. Which was pretty much the case all the time since she'd joined the diagnostics team, and as much as he hated to admit it even to himself, Bryce couldn't deny it made him uncomfortable; not that he had a problem with Ethan, they were gym buddies after all, but the guy was completely different around her and Bryce wasn't the only one who'd noticed. And although he'd been able to push the feeling that definitely wasn't jealously aside before, now that other people were talking about it, he was finding it a lot harder to deal with. Seeing her with Ethan tonight was just the straw that broke the camel's back, and against his better judgement, Bryce decided to drown his sorrows... which of course meant she would be the one to catch him when he fell off his seat, because obviously the universe had decided he wasn't humiliated enough.

The room spun and Bryce wobbled on his bar stool, where he hadn't be sat drowning his sorrows since he walked in and saw Adalina with Ethan. Again. Which was pretty much the case all the time since she'd joined the diagnostics team, and whilst he could understand that to a certain degree... since having your idol be your mentor was pretty awesome... Bryce couldn't deny it made him a little uncomfortable. Not that he had a problem with Ethan, they were gym buddies after all, but the guy was completely different around Adalina. He smiled when she was around for a start, and although he'd talk smack when they were training, it wasn't the same type of banter that the two of them shared. Bryce wasn't the only one that had noticed either, and whilst he'd been able to push the feeling that definitely wasn't jealously aside before, now that other people were talking about it, he was finding it a lot harder. So when he'd seen them together again, leaning close as they sipped their respective drink and chatted, he just couldn't handle it; if Sienna hadn't spotted him and called him over, he might have just turned around and walked back out. However, she _had_ seen him and he'd felt obliged to stay, especially when he knew she'd only recently split from her waste-of-space boyfriend. So they'd kept each other company, matching each other shot for shot and a pit of guilt had started to grow in Bryce's stomach every time Sienna said he was 'sweet' for not letting her drink alone, when he was drowning his sorrows just as much as she was. But then there was a tap on his shoulder, and he spun around too fast which made him lose his balance, which somehow sent him tumbling into Adalina.  
  
“How much have you drank?” she chuckled, steadying him.

“Lots!” Sienna giggled, somewhere beside him.

“Do you need a lift home?”

Bryce frowned at the sound of Ethan's voice and was about to protest, when Adalina was suddenly directing a dazzling smile at the guy... the type that definitely didn't send his own heart beating just a little faster... before thanking him. However, Bryce was surprised when it seemed even Ethan supposed him staying at Adalina's was a foregone conclusion, though that did little to quiet the sharp flare of jealousy as he watched her lean over to give Ethan a peck on the cheek once they parked outside.

“Thanks, Boss,” she said, affection clear in her tone.

“Don't mention it, Rook,” Ethan smiled.

“Don't forget to call her tomorrow,” she grinned, cheekily. “Or I'm going to get Naveen to pester you too.”

“ _Goodnight_ , Addie,” the guy chuckled, before leaning over her to open the passenger door.

Laughing, she exited the car and Bryce followed suit after mumbling his own thanks to Ethan, though he was still utterly confused; the guy had two pet names for her? He didn't know how to feel about that, other than awkward. Even after she made it clear he was more than a booty call, he hadn't thought to call her anything other than 'Lina' like the rest of their friends, but after hearing Ethan use two, Bryce was starting to think he should come up with one of his own... a way to remind Adalina how important she was, of how much she meant to him. But then her arm was linking through his, and she steered him into her building and up to her shared apartment, with Sienna clinging like a koala bear to her other side.

“I love you, Lina,” the woman suddenly announced.

“Love you too, Si,” Adalina replied, fondly.

How she managed to fish her keys out of her pocket whilst Siena hung on to her, Bryce wasn't really sure, he might have zoned at for a little bit, because one minute he was flopping on to their stupidly comfortable sofa whilst Adalina guided Sienna to her room, and the next she was stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, giving him a look that made him worry what their friend had been saying. Bryce couldn't remember if he'd told Sienna anything... he didn't _think_ he had, but his mind was pretty fuzzy. It had been a long time since he'd gotten this drunk, and now that it was just him and Adalina, he was starting to get worried he'd said or done something really stupid. But all she did was take hold of his hands and tug him to his feet, and Bryce couldn't help slinging his arm around her shoulders as they slowly made their way across the apartment to her room, where she began gently pulling his jumper off him.

“If you wanted me naked, you only had to say,” he smirked, hooking his fingers in her belt loops and tugging her close.

“Keep dreaming, papi,” Adalina chuckled, nudging his nose with hers. “You are _far_ too drunk for that.”

“I can still show you a good time,” Bryce teased, leaning in to plant kisses down her neck.

"Call me crazy, but I'd prefer for us both to remember it,” she retorted, stepping away from him.

Bryce gave a good natured sigh, before pressing a kiss to her forehead; he couldn't actually argue with that logic, not when the room was starting to spin... though that didn't stop him from making a show of undressing for her. Adalina rolled her beautiful brown eyes at him, though since she was still smiling, Bryce counted it was a win. Making her smile was an amazing feeling, dwarfed only by watching her pull on the jumper she'd stolen from him a few weeks ago, before she slipped into bed. Grinning like an idiot, he slid in behind Adalina, wrapping himself around her and burying his nose into her ombre hair. It felt so good to have her in his arms again, but he was suddenly struck with just how long it had been since they'd been together. All at once, his earlier fears rushed back, and Bryce couldn't help holding her a little closer, pressing his lips firmly together in case he said something stupid, until he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Quietly, Adalina slipped back into her room whilst still towel drying her hair, and couldn't help smiling fondly at Bryce. He was still dozing in her bed, and she was so thankfully they both miraculously had the same day off for once... especially after she'd heard him talking in his sleep. There'd been no major revelations, but at one point she'd woken up to Bryce holding her tightly and muttering “don't leave” and “please not Ethan”. Adalina wasn't exactly sure what to think, but considering he'd gotten staggeringly drunk last night, she was inclined to believe they had _something_ that needed to be discussed. So she'd grabbed him some analgesics and a glass of water before heading for a shower, and dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and her favourite grey Henley top, before sitting down beside him. Bryce stirred and shifted towards her, laying his head on her knee and Adalina couldn't resist running her hands through his sleep rumpled hair.

“Too early, come back to bed,” Bryce mumbled, his eyes still closed.

“It's half eleven,” she chuckled. “We slept in all morning.”

“Do you have somewhere to be?” he asked, cracking an eye open at her.

“No...”

“Then let's stay in bed all afternoon too,” Bryce suggested, sounding hopeful.

Adalina rolled her eyes, but leant down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Take your painkillers, go brush your teeth and I'll be back with brunch.”

“Slave driver,” he grumbled, but turned over to grab the medication.

Not long later, Adalina had switched back to the jumper than had been Bryce's, and they sat against her headboard sharing a large plate of avocado and scrambled egg on toast. They were pressed against each other and it was just so novel to spend a lazy day with him, that she was reluctant to bring anything up. But the memory of his sleep talking kept niggling at the back of her mind, so by the time Bryce leant over to set the empty plate on the bedside table, Adalina knew she had to talk to him; for her own peace of mind as much as his, even if he hadn't admitted anything was wrong yet. However, she didn't want to worry him by making a big deal out of it... nothing good ever came out of someone saying “we need to talk”, after all... so Adalina simply cuddled into Bryce when he lay back down, her cheek pillowed against his shoulder whilst her arm and leg snaked over his. He gave a contented sounding sigh as he hugged her close, and she let them have a few minutes of simply snuggling up together before finally breaking the comfortable silence.

“Remember a while ago I told you you weren't just a booty call?” Adalina asked, as nonchalantly as she could.

“Yeah... why? You change you're mind?” Bryce replied, his jokey tone sounding forced.

She pulled back just far enough to look at him. “I just wanted to remind you you're the only person I'm interested in.”

“Should I be worried you want to tell me this?” he asked, suddenly serious.

“You were talking in your sleep last night,” Adalina admitted, reaching up to cup his cheek. “Not very clearly, but enough that it seemed like your dreams kinda sucked. I just thought you might need to hear it again... there's no one else I want to be with, Bryce. Just you.”

He regarded her for a long, drawn out moment before leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. “Thanks.”

“Is it something we need to talk about?” she pressed, not convinced.

“I... no... we're good,” he grinned, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose.

“You're a shitty liar, Lahela,” Adalina replied gently, giving him a soft smile.

“No really, I'm good,” he insisted, pulling her close again.

“Pretty sure you're better than good, papi. But that wasn't the question,” she retorted, without even thinking.

Bryce laughed, rich and warm and real, before burying his face in the crook of her neck and murmuring seductively: “And I'll make you feel better than good, Lina... if you let me.”


End file.
